


Sacrifice

by Ariyana



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby Peter Parker, Blackmail, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Death Threats, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Hostage Situations, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Number Five | The Boy in an Adult Body, Purely Self Indulgent Story, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Spies & Secret Agents, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Basically a what if Five had been Peter Parker's biological father. So what is Five willing to give up in order to keep his family safe?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Mary Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a dreamwidth roleplay. That I had to write some fic for it. This is purely self indulgent, I'm not even going to lie. But I absolutely love the idea of Five being Peter Parker's father. Obviously the backstory for both franchises change drastically, but I could care less. Sorry not Sorry!

Five had always been a light sleeper, it came with the territory when one worked as a ‘time corrections’ agent or in other words, a time traveling assassin. So it made sense for him to keep the baby monitor on his side of the bed as Mary was absolutely exhausted. She deserved to get some rest and he was perfectly content to get up and look after their son, whenever the little guy would start getting fussy. A few more months and he would be finished with the Commission for good. His contract was nearly at an end and then he could give up the double life. He could finally dedicate himself to his family and have a normal life for once. No more superheroes or secret agents bullshit, he would just be a normal man with a wife and son. He had never ever dared to dream of having a normal life a few years ago. But now that it was within reach, it was all he really wanted. 

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with Mary, nor had he ever thought how that love could grow when she eventually gave birth to their son. He honestly had never considered that he could love a person as much as he loved his baby boy. The moment the nurse had placed the tiny bundle into his arms, it was love at first sight. He knew then, he would do anything and everything to protect him. 

However his musings were cut short, when he heard the sounds of heels clicking against the floor, followed by a definitely feminine voice come over the monitor. Immediately his blood ran cold. _‘Well aren’t you the cutest little thing.’_ The familiar voice had cooed softly. 

Five immediately grabbed the baby monitor off the nightstand and blinked into the nursery in a flash of blue light. His heart practically leaped into his throat at the sight of the Handler holding his infant son in one arm, while holding a gun in the other hand. “Hello, Five. I was wondering how long it would take you to join us.” She said sweetly, while lightly bouncing the baby boy in her arm to hush his little grunts of protest of being awoken from his slumber.

“Give me back my son.” Five said in a low desperate voice, not wanting to wake up Mary. While Five had always been the master of the poker face, he was truly horrified watching the Handler hold his son. His panic rose with each passing second, while his heart practically hammered in his chest. The longer she held his boy, the further his composure threatened to crumble away.

“Now, now Five...Or would you prefer I call you Quincey? We have some business to discuss and this little fella is going to ensure that you listen to me.” She replied, still using that sickening sweet tone of hers. As though to mock him further, she gently cooed at the baby.

Instantly his eyes widened and his back stiffened, of course, she would figure out the alias he had been using, during the times he was hiding his life with Mary away from the Commission. Instinctively he knew that he wasn’t going to like this conversation in the least. But what choice did he have? His son’s life was in danger and he would rather throw himself on a grenade than see any part of his sweet little boy harmed. Slowly he shut off the baby monitor in his hand and placed it down on the floor, before he held his arms up in surrender, showing her that he had no weapons. “Fine, just _don’t_ hurt him.” He replied, barely keeping his voice from breaking. He could feel his eyes burn at the edges of his vision, but he did his best to hold his tears at bay. He couldn’t let her see him cry, she would only prolong the torture if he did. The Handler was always cruel and sadistic, no way would he let her see more of his pain on display than necessary.

She simply looked down at the yawning baby in her arms and smiled. “Well look at that, your daddy _can_ be reasonable, little one.” She cooed again, while continuing to lightly rock him in her arm. “He looks a lot like you already.” She added, returning her gaze to Five. A chill ran down his spine at the predatory gaze that fell upon him. Any time she gave him such looks it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but now that he was under her scrutiny while she held the most precious thing in the world to him. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly helpless against her.

He could only watch in sheer terror as his son was being held captive by a woman whom he knew would not hesitate to kill him or their family. So this is what true fear felt like. All those years he spent as an assassin, he never enjoyed killing any of them, but now he had to imagine this is how they felt in their last moments before he took their lives. “Please, put him back in his crib and we can talk. I promise I won’t try anything funny.” He tried to bargain, but his attempt was so weak. He knew the Handler was too smart to fall for it. She held all the power as long as she kept the infant in her arms. Five would never risk attacking her as long as she kept Peter as a shield.

“You’ve made promises to me in the past and you broke those promises. So he’s going to stay with me until we’re finished.” She replied, clutching the baby just a little tighter. Tiny rumbles could be heard from the boy's chest as he seemed like he was on the verge of outright crying as consciousness was beginning to seep in. Soon he’d realize that it wasn’t his mommy holding him. While Peter wasn’t unwholly uncooperative when strangers held him, he would usually cry when new people would hold him. Only quieting down when returned to Mary or his arms.

Thus Five's breath shuddered at the sound, worried that if the infant started wailing for him that the sounds would wake Mary and everything would quickly go to shit. However the Handler just seemed to bounce him more consistently as if she had experienced with babies herself.

"There, there little one. We wouldn't want to distress your daddy. Or worse yet, wake up your Mommy." She added glancing up at Five with a sinister glare.

He inhaled sharply, while desperately trying to maintain his composure but he was on the verge of breaking down. Quietly he finally spoke again. "I'll do whatever you want, _please_ just let them be." He pleaded looking toward the Handler, his eyes becoming glassy as his tears refused to be held in. He couldn’t care less about his own life but if Mary and Peter were killed it would break him in ways, he never thought possible.

"Begging already? And here I thought you were too proud for that." She teased, bringing her hand with the gun up to point toward Peter. However she kept her finger off the trigger.

"My pride means nothing to me, when it comes to the safety of my family. Name your price." Five replied, dropping his gaze to the floor in submission to her as he hoped that his years of service meant anything to her and the rest of the Commission.

"You are in breach of your contract as it explicitly states that you are not allowed to get involved with civilians. Mary Parker is very much a civilian and now you've gone and had a child with her. That is another violation of protocol. Children must be approved before conception or adoption, by all rights the Commission could claim him." She stated matter of factly.

"I have carried out every mission you've given me. Swiftly and efficiently. I've retired every mark that was given to me. Even while being with Mary that never stopped me from completing my assignments. I have never complained or questioned anything when it comes to the Commission. Yes, my relationship is unsanctioned but why are you acting as though I haven't done my job properly?" He defended himself, barely keeping his voice from shaking. Not once had he failed a mission, why couldn’t they just let him have this? His damn contract was almost done and they had expressly told him that he could retire at the end of it if he wanted too.

"You're right, Five, you've been an exemplary employee. Which is why your breach of contract comes as such a huge disappointment to us." She said firmly. “Rules are rules, you signed the contract, you knew better. You willfully broke your contract and for what? To make yourself weak on purpose? Your siblings were already a built in weak spot for you, but you’ve gone and created two more. How sad for you, Number Five.”

Instinctively he bit down on his bottom lip, while his son squirmed in the Handler’s grip. Despite the fear, he could smell the bullshit. While yes, getting involved with a civilian was a big no, he could still smell the bullshit rising before him. 

“So here’s the deal. Instead of me retiring your entire family in front of you before inevitably killing you too. You can agree to extend your contract to not only account for the time you were in breach, but to add several more years of service to it. Of course, you will no longer be able to maintain your relationship with your civilian and you cannot have any contact with her and this little fella. So what will it be Five?” She asked smugly, placing her finger on the trigger of the gun as she pointed it at the baby boy in her arm.

“I’ll do it.” He whispered, his tears slowly beginning to roll down his cheeks. “As long as you can guarantee in writing that Mary and Peter will be safe from the Commission and its affiliates. I’ll extend my contract and break all contact with them.” He added in a trembling voice. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he had to get their safety put in writing or else the Commission would use them against him in the future.

“Ah, wise choice. I knew you could see reason.” She replied with that condescending tone of hers. Slowly she put Peter back into his crib, while still keeping her finger on the trigger of her gun as she knew better than to fully trust Five. “I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you the rest of the day to get your affairs in order. But I expect to see you back in my office bright and early tomorrow or you know exactly what will happen.” She warned, before picking up the briefcase at her feet and vanishing in a flash of light.

The rumbles of Peter’s small cries slowly started to fill the room as Five sunk to his knees, gasping for air, feeling as though he may vomit, his heart still thundering in his chest. After a moment of pushing his own sobs down, he blinked over to the crib and lifted his son out. “I got you, little man. You’re okay, _you’re_ _okay_.” He whispered soft reassurances, while clutching the baby to his chest and gently rubbing his back. His stomach sank as the realization started to set in that this would probably be the last time he would ever get to comfort his son. “Daddy, loves you Peter. One day I hope you’ll be able to forgive me.”

xXx

Mary was still sound asleep as Five walked into the room, carrying baby Peter in his arms. The infant had managed to fall back asleep after his rude awakening by the Handler. Five hadn’t been able to put him back in his crib yet as the fear of how close the little guy had come to meeting a sticky end was still gripping him. While he had managed to clean his face up, his eyes were still red and slightly swollen from crying earlier. Gently he sat down on the edge of the bed, his free hand moving out to brush her hair out of her face. Lightly his fingers lingered over her temple before he caressed her cheek. Slowly she began to stir underneath his featherlike touches, until her eyes finally fluttered open. Instinctively she yawned as she rubbed at her eyes and blinked up at him questioning.

“Quincey?” She questioned, shifting to sit up as he let his hand drop away. She frowned as she got a better look at him in the dim light of the room. “...Five, what’s wrong?” She asked, using his real name as she was likely sensing that something was seriously off with him.

Five shifted sleeping Peter in his arms as he gently rocked their son. “Mary, it's too dangerous for me to stay any longer. I have to go.” He said softly. His voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly she sat up straighter and seemed far more alert. “What do you mean you can’t stay? Five, you can’t leave us!” She snapped, louder than she wanted causing Peter to stir in Five’s arms.

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t leave if I had a choice, but you and Peter will always be in danger if I stay.” He inhaled sharply, trying to keep his voice down for Peter’s sake. “Look, what I said about my family still stands. You can’t tell any of them about me or Peter. I can’t risk Reginald trying to get his hands on him and there’s no way you could deal with the sheer amount of money and connections the man has.” He added in a firm tone, even as he watched Mary begin to sob.

“Five, I can’t do this alone.” She whispered, her fear so clear in her voice. “We need you... _I_ need you.” She added her voice shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs.

“I _love_ you, Mary.” He said reaching out to grasp the back of her neck. “I never knew I was capable of loving anyone as much as I love you. If I could stay I would, you have to know that.” He admitted, his eyes glistening again. “This last year with you has felt like a dream. But it wasn't meant to be." He finished, glancing down at their son still cradled in his arm.

She reached out to grab his face. Her tears, already beginning to stream down her face. "What are we supposed to do without you? What am I supposed to tell Peter when he asks about his father?"

"Tell him that his daddy loved him very much and he is proof positive of just how much I love _you_.” Five replied with a sad smile.

Instinctively Mary leaned in to kiss him, her desperation to hold on to him bleeding into the gesture. Though Peter’s soft protests in the form of little grunts that signal he was close to waking again, had them pulling apart. Lightly Five rocked the fussy infant in his arms to shush him as Mary watched with a mix of warmth and sadness. Neither needed to be able to read minds to know that both their hearts were breaking.

She reached out to grasp his face again, forcing him to look into her eyes again. “I know there is a lot you can’t tell me, but you have to promise me that if you get the chance to escape, you’ll come back to us.” Mary said firmly, he could see it in her eyes. She wasn’t ready to give up on him or their family.

“Mary...” He started but trailed off when she placed a hand on his mouth.

“ _Promise me_ , Five. I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll wait for you.” She softly demanded, tightening her grip on his face. Mary had always been as stubborn as himself, so he couldn’t fault her for wanting some sort of hope to cling too.

His eyes fell shut as he considered her demand. He hated to make promises that he didn’t know if he would be able to keep them, but when he looked into her pleading brown eyes he couldn’t bring himself to deny her. 

“Okay...I promise. I will find a way back to you two.” He conceded in a whisper, while swallowing at the lump growing in his throat. She leaned in to press another kiss to his lips, before pulling back to lightly brush her fingers over Peter’s brow. He wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise, but for Mary and Peter, he would try his damndest. If he could get back to them without endangering their lives and the lives of his siblings then he would come back without hesitation.

“I’m going to hold you to that, Five.” she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to their son’s forehead before glancing back up to him. “I love _you_...so much.” She sniffled, reaching her hand out to caress his cheek. “Whatever happens, I’m still so grateful that I met you.” She added as he leaned into her hand, while her thumb brushed against his cheekbone.

Gently he turned his head to press a kiss into the palm of her hand as he brought his own hand up to rest over hers. “Mary, you’re the _best_ thing to ever happen to me.” He confessed, squeezing her hand.

Finally he sighed as he shifted closer to hand Peter over to her. Instinctively she suppressed a sob as she reached out and accepted the infant into her arms. The small bundle only squirmed a little, releasing a tiny yawn as Mary situated him into her arms. Once more she glanced up at Five with tear stained eyes, sensing that this was it.

Five reached out to cup her face, pressing another kiss to her lips, before dropping a kiss to his son’s forehead. “I love you both and I’m going to miss you while I’m gone.” He whispered, pressing another more lingering kiss to her lips. Despite knowing he had a few more hours before he had to leave, he knew it was better if he left sooner otherwise he’d end up changing his mind and trying to run off with them. If he tried to do something that foolhardy, he had no doubt that the Commission would hunt them down and kill them and maybe even kill his siblings for good measure. He couldn’t be that reckless, he had to be smart if wanted a chance to be with his family again, but until then he was going to have to bide his time.

Slowly he moved away from Mary and Peter, giving them one last gaze before vanishing in a flash of blue light. It was goodbye for now, but hopefully not forever.


End file.
